2019.04.11: ooc: Kline and Doris
ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/11/2019 Kline's hands will reach out to capture hers gently, his smile sad. "Is dócha nach leithscéal maith é nach bhfuil mé chomh óg agus a bhí mé." His response is gentle, and if Doris is willing he'll raise one of her hands to his lips, kissing it gently. "Ach táim fós i ngrá leat mar a bhí mé ar ais ansin." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/11/2019 Doris ducks her head and looks away, the gesture of a woman who is used to hiding her reactions behind a fan. Her hand is cold, because it always is, but although it could be carved from alabaster, it is not entirely steady. She looks up at Kline through her lashes. "Fiú amháin tar éis an ama seo go léir?" ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/11/2019 "Fiú amháin tar éis an ama seo go léir." The smile he gives her is just like it was so long ago. "Fiú nuair atá sé deacair." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/11/2019 A slightly unsteady smile. "Níor dhúirt tú aon rud." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/11/2019 His own is sad. "Rinne mé an rogha pianmhar chun fanacht ciúin, chun a chinntiú gur éirigh leis an mbeirt againn." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/11/2019 "An bhfuil? Is éan cáis mé agus níl aon dul chun cinn breise agat ná mar a bhí tú nuair a bhuail muid leis." Now she is equally melancholy. She has not reclaimed her hand or moved to look him in the eye. There is a sense of breathlessness about the moment, despite only half the people involved need to breathe when not speaking. Restless, she uses her free hand to push her hair out of her face, then bites her lip. "Cén sórt ratha atá ann? Cén cineál saoil? Ní fheiceann aon duine ar fiú mo 'stáisiún' na buntáistí polaitiúla a bhaineann liom a choinneáil mar trófaí." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 Kline will release her hand at that, and after a moment's hesitation, move to gently guide her to look at him. When he speaks again, there's concern and care apparent in his voice. "You're not meant to be owned, or caged. You never were. You never should be." He'll shake his head, clearly displeased at the idea. "I don't know what I can say that wouldn't sound like I'm trying to defend him, but... He wouldn't try to own you. He's here to support you, this city, everything. And he cares about you too much to see you miserable." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "I will not turn my back on this city. It needs someone to look after it. But you are deflecting. We are not discussing him, or this city." The audacity of the gesture is allowed to slide, and there might be the faintest leaning into the pressure of his fingertips against her chin. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "I'm not asking you to turn your back on this city, or suggesting it at all. I never would and I never will." Kline is daring enough to lean in for a moment, and he'll pause long enough to allow her to put space between them if she wishes. If not, his lips will brush gently against her cheek. "But I'm happy with my lot in life, while you're not. I like being what I am, because it let's me operate by day to protect the ones I care about, and the ones dear to them... And it gives me the perspective sometimes to see possible ways out when social decorum dictates others not search for them." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "You are perfectly ridiculous." Resigned, but not in a defeated way. "I suppose we should get the shouting over with. I apologize in advance for startling the staff. I do not expect a restful day of it." Then, after what is clearly a moment of calculated thoughtfulness, she stretches up to kiss him on the cheek. "Heroes deserve a reward, and there is little else I can offer that you will accept." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 Whatever response Kline was forming will die on his lips, replaced with an almost comical smile of delight. For a moment, the ghoul looks altogether like a giddy schoolboy. "... More than I was hoping for." The words are a gentle tease. "But I already gave you my word I'd take you home, tonight. You deserve to rest... Well, wherever you'll rest the easiest." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "There is no such place. Not right now. It does not matter where I fail to rest, for rest will not find me without assistance." A shrug and a rueful half-smile. "The decades have not been gentle or kind." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 Kline's smile is sad at that. "I still don't like the idea of forcing you to rest in a place you don't want to be. Doubly now, knowing that." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "I am not in a position to leave." Pragmatic. "So, why not be unable to rest where there will be someone to talk to instead of by myself?" ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "I did offer to stay with you..." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "And what? Argue with me for hours about the fact I will sleep on the loveseat in front of the door and you cannot do anything about it?" This is asked a bit tartly. She wrinkles her nose and folds her arms in that slightly defensive way women have. The alternative interpretations of the offer now available due to additional context are left unsaid but the set of her face certainly suggests them. Kline can figure out how phrasing works on his own time. "You deserve some rest in your own bed, knowing there is nothing you need to be particularly vigilant about." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "I already won't be sleeping today, there's too much to-" The words die on his lips, and his cheeks will flush brightly. "I... I mean..." Kline will clear his throat, trying and failing to regain his composure. "Would having someone at your side to watch over you help, at all? Even just to ease your mind?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "Could you be any more awkward about this?" Her voice is gently teasing. At long last, she actually meets his gaze. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "It's been a while since I've had occasion to flirt with someone and mean it." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "Is that what this is?" Doris reaches out to idly adjust Kline's pocket square, an obliquely intimate gesture. "I thought you were just offering to keep a -very- close eye on my person. For the good of the city." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "It's my luck that the Stars have aligned to allow me to do both." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "It will be interesting to see how lucky your stars want you to get." There is a lopsided, half-predatory grin. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "Who am I to question fate, or not heed it's call?" Kline's smile is beautifully bold. "Now, shall we get you home?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "We should not keep him waiting any longer..." More fussing - straightening lapels, dusting off imaginary soot. Or real soot. It's not necessarily bright enough to tell. "Once I am done being shouted at, you can take me to whichever bed you think best.. Fair enough?" ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 Kline's expression is, in a word, priceless when the words hit home. "I... Whatever the lady wants, yes." He'll reluctantly step back, moving to open the door of the Rolls for Doris once again. But he can't quite hide his smile. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "I want my city back. After that, the rest is negotiable." Doris resettles herself in the front passenger seat rather primly after passing Timothy slightly more closely than necessary. She rests her hand on his forearm before letting him shut the door. "Thank you." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/12/2019 "Your safety and happiness is all the thanks I need." It's clear that he's not going to finish smiling any time soon, and there's a slight spring to his step after he's finally closed the door and rounds the car to the driver's side, settling into his seat contentedly before he gets them back en route. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/12/2019 "Need and want are two different matters entirely..." Doris leaves that to hang in the car for the rest of the drive. She occupies herself with watching the city go by and leaves the poor ghoul to his thoughts. Category:Logs